Soirée
by Eneliah
Summary: Nick et Jeff sont à une soirée des Warblers et font semblant d'être bourrés pour se rapprocher. - Prompt -


**Disclamer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. C'est bien dommage quand même..

**Pairing:** Niff

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Romance / friendship.

* * *

**Prompt: **De fungay - "Nick et Jeff font semblant d'être bourrés pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre."

* * *

**Soirée :**

Tous les Warblers étaient présents dans une des grandes salles de la Dalton Academy afin de passer leur samedi soir à faire la fête. Kurt et Blaine, qui avaient été invités par Wes et David, dansaient collés l'un à l'autre sans se préoccuper des garçons qui étaient près d'eux. Trent et Thad avaient décidé de jouer les amoureux pour la soirée et s'amusaient à imiter Kurt et Blaine. Wes et David trouvaient que c'était le moment parfait pour faire une danse disco.

En bref, tous avaient l'air de s'amuser. Tous sauf un. Jeff. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Nick qui dansait collé à Sebastian. Il était jaloux. Il voulait se lever et pousser son ami afin de danser tout contre Nick. Il les regarda jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine et qu'une autre commence. Il pensait que les deux jeunes hommes allaient se séparer, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Pestant, Jeff se leva de la chaise où il était installé, déterminé à virer Sebastian afin de prendre sa place. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à eux, mais se dégonfla et fit demi tour avant même d'atteindre les deux jeunes hommes. Il se dirigea vers le buffet et se prit une poignée de chips qu'il mangea tout en regardant les boissons. Il allait se servir un verre de coca quand il remarqua la bouteille de whisky. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se prépara un whisky-coca.

Il en bu une longue gorgée tout en se retournant. Il était enfin prêt à passer à l'action et il espérait que ses talents d'acteurs allaient l'aider. Il avala une deuxième gorgée de sa boisson, inspira profondément et marcha jusqu'à Nick et Sebastian, titubant légèrement.

Arrivé jusqu'à eux, il s'accrocha à Nick et prit une voix un peu aigu.

« Niiick ! Danse avec moiii ! »

Le brun regarda son ami, un peu surpris.

« Tu es bourré ? »

« Noooon ! »

Jeff sourit avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres et de boire. Il n'eut pas le temps de le finir que Nick lui enleva le verre des mains.

« Stop l'alcool pour toi. Tu es pas dans ton état normal. »

« Danse avec moiii ! »

« Non. Je vais plutôt aller te coucher. Je crois que c'est plus sur. »

« Et tu te couches avec moi ? » Demanda le blond en passant ses bras autour du cou de Nick.

« Euh.. Non.. »

« Alors je vais pas me coucher moi. »

Jeff fit la moue et repris son verre des mains de Nick qu'il fini, gardant un de ses bras autour du cou du brun.

« Moi je veux que tu danses avec moi et que tu couches.. Euh.. Que tu _te_ couches avec moi. Et je veux que lui il s'en va loin. » Fini le jeune homme en pointant Sebastian.

« Tu veux Nick juste pour toi, Jeff ? » Questionna Sebastian. « Tu veux.. Danser avec lui ? »

« Oui, j'arrête pas de le dire ! Mais Nick il veut pas. »

« Tu veux pouvoir en profiter pour toucher son corps, l'embrasser.. » Continua Sebastian, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, ne tenant pas compte de l'interruption du blond.

« Je.. »

« Je vous laisse. » Coupa Sebastian, en prenant le verre vide de Jeff. « Faites bien tout ce que je ferais. »

Il s'en alla en riant, après avoir fait un clin d'oeil aux garçons.

Nick reporta son attention sur Jeff qui avait rougit. Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de dire :

« Allez viens, je vais te coucher. »

« Juste une danse, Nick. S'il te plaît, je ne te demande rien de plus.. Juste une danse.. Accorde moi au moins ça. » Supplia Jeff en oubliant d'avoir l'air bourré.

Nick fronça un peu les sourcils et regarda plus sérieusement Jeff.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment bourré.. »

« Non.. » Répondit honnêtement le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

« Pourquoi tu as fait semblant de l'être alors ? Tu sais, j'aurais accepté de danser avec toi si tu étais venu me le demander normalement.. »

« Tu.. Tu comprends pas.. C'est pas juste danser que je veux faire avec toi.. Je.. Je veux.. Peu importe.. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Nick. »

Le jeune homme se détacha de Nick, rougissant à nouveau en réalisant qu'il était toujours pendu au cou de son ami, et se dirigea vers les doubles portes. Jeff n'eut pas le temps de les atteindre, qu'il senti quelqu'un lui agripper le bras et le retourner. Des lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement.

Nick resserra ses bras autour de Jeff et approfondit son baiser.

* * *

J'ai un peu arrangé le prompt à ma façon.. Les deux ne font pas semblant d'être bourrés.

A bientôt.

Little Merwyn


End file.
